


Partners In Play

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, There is no plot, this is just ladynoir friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Ladybug brings her Chat Noir and Ladybug doll to patrol.Friendship fluff ensues.





	Partners In Play

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl this is just entirely fluff.

“Lucky Charm!” cried Chat Noir holding a Ladybug doll.

“Cataclysm!” Ladybug followed with her Chat Noir doll.

Chat throwing the yoyo at the akuma capturing it. “Bye bye pretty little butterfly!” He waved Ladybug doll's arm.

The real Ladybug gauffs. “I do not sound like that, for your information.”

Chat Noir makes Ladydoll dances pretending to ponder over his partners words. Humming.

“Mmm, I think you do, I am after all your partner so I do get to hear your stunning voice often.”

“You sound more like a dork when you copy me.” Ladybug makes Chatdoll karate chop air. Sticking her tongue she takes her partner's distraction to have him tackle Ladydoll. Causing an offended noise from Chat Noir. 

“Pardon you, My Lady! They are partners they do not fight!” He holds LadyDoll from Ladybug and ChatDoll as ChatDoll attempts another swipe. His partner grins. 

Ladybug crawls to sit on her legs in-front of Chat, blinking as she holds up ChatDoll near her face. 

“They're not fighting, they're just play fighting.” Her eyes followed Chat's hold on Ladydoll. 

“Right.”

“What, you don't believe me?”

“No.” Chat clutches LadyDoll to his chest.

Seeing his actions Ladybug lost her composure and laughing. Chat Noir stares.

After a solid two minutes Ladybug is finally able to take a breath. 

Ladybug bolts up, stretching out her hand, “Chat, give me the Ladybug doll, just for a second.” She leans forwards on her knees hand still out waiting for Ladydoll. 

Chat Noir is still clutching LadyDoll to his chest protectively. He leans away from Ladybug's hand. “Why?” he asks. 

“You'll see! I promise no danger will come to your Lady. I promise.” 

Staring at LadyDoll, Ladybug's hand, and Ladybug, Chat Noir reluctantly hands over LadyDoll. Technically both of them were Ladybug's he can't keep them. He should see commissioning Marinette to make some for him. If she had the time! He'd obviously supply her with the tools, fabric, and pay for her work. But if Marinette had pack plate Chat didn't want to overwhelm. 

Gently he placed LadyDoll in Ladybug's hand, holding her a moment longer then retracting his hand. He kept a keen eye on the doll as Ladybug held LadyDoll in one hand and picked up ChatDoll in her other. Chat crossed his legs about to question when Ladybug cleared her throat. 

Moving LadyDoll closer to ChatDoll she began speaking.

“Chat Noir you're best partner in the world to me, you always have my back. Even though I am sad when you take hits for me, and even while I know the Miraculous Cure will bring you back I just want you to know you mean a lot to me.”

She looked to meet Chat's eyes. Ladybug held LadyDoll in both hands.

“Thank you, Chat Noir.” Leaning over Ladybug pressed LadyDoll's head to Chat's cheek making a small “mwah!” sound. Immediately she pulls back the doll to cover her face.

It'd been a spur of moment split decision, but playing, joking, and relaxing with Chat Noir on the roof hanging together. It was nice and peaceful. 

Platonic, but her partner did mean the world to her. Ladybug wanted Chat Noir to know. 

Peeking over LadyDoll's hair she looked for Chat's reaction. Stunned to see him sitting there frozen. She'd assumed Chat would have been bouncing and leaping for joy. This isn't a reaction Ladybug predicted. 

Instantly Chat's face matched Ladybug's suit. He slapped his claws over his face, keeling over. 

Ladybug lost hold of LadyDoll staring at Chat Noir stunned.

This would be interesting to explain to Master Fu on how Ladybug broke Chat Noir.

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me
> 
> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
